


Cherry and Atticus in the Return of Jafar

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Some time has passed since the first adventure in Agrabah, so Casper awaits the next adventure as soon as Doc Croc and Yoyo come to see him and the others and they reunite with Aladdin, Abu, and even Princess Jasmine, but they must handle the return of Jafar and a strange new friendship with Iago?





	1. Chapter 1

Casper was waiting in his bedroom for Yoyo and Doc Croc to come back so they could have another adventure together. It felt forever for him, but since the others were older, it didn't seem as long compared for them. Drell was pacing around nervously as he hadn't heard from Hilda in a rather long time and he was worried that she might be mad at him. They soon saw the Simsala Grimm book come to life which meant only one thing.

"Oh, yeah!" Casper cheered.

Drell sighed.

"Drell, calm down, I'm sure she's just at the spa or something..." Patrick said to the warlock. "Why don't you go with the kids back to Agrabah? You had fun the last time there with Faragonda."

"Yeah, only this time, we're bringing along Super Power Man." Casper smiled.

"Great..." Drell sighed. "That's nice..."

Casper frowned. "He's been so depressed lately... Does anyone know what's going on with Miss Hilda?"

The others simply shrugged before they heard the window open. Casper ran to the window with a smile.

"Ready to go on an adventure?" Yoyo asked.

'I was born ready." Casper smiled.

"Sure... Whatever..." Drell sighed.

"Leaving without me?" Hilda smirked playfully.

"Hilda?!" Drell's head whipped up instantly.

"What's going on?" Hilda asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Drell rubbed his arm and shuffled his foot.

"You want to come with us?" Mo asked Hilda.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything else..." Hilda smiled.

"Please..." Cherry begged. "Drell's been driving me crazy the last time we went to Agrabah and you didn't come with us!"

They all soon got on the book, ready to go back to Agrabah.

"Do you think Aladdin and Jasmine are married now?" Mo asked.

"Ah, I doubt they'd get married without telling us." Atticus replied.

"True." Mo nodded.

There appeared to be a man with his horses who were on their way inside a place. Little did they know, Aladdin and Abu were sneaking in after them. Atticus and the others appeared flying in on the book until it stopped, causing them all to fall off. They all yelled out as they then fell on top of each other. Cherry landed gracefully on her two feet with a smirk until Drell fell on top of her, sitting on her with Hilda in his arms.

"Does the book always do that?" Casper asked Yoyo and Doc Croc.

"You have no idea." Yoyo sighed.

"At least we landed on something soft." Drell smiled to Hilda.

"Yeah! ME!" Cherry glared up at them.

"Oops, Drell, we better get off her." Hilda said.

"Oh, sorry, Cherry." Drell said as he then stood up and walked off of Cherry.

Cherry groaned and then stood up. "Why is it whenever we meet, I'm in pain?"

"Bad luck?" Drell shrugged.

"You'd know a lot about bad luck." Cherry glared to him.

Patch seemed to wander off from the crowd.

"Patch?" Atticus looked around in concern.

"Where'd he go?" Mo asked.

"Patch, here boy!" Atticus called out.

Patch came into a secret door as there was a group of thieves with their leader as they had stolen several goods.

"Wow." Patch whispered.

"This night has been quite rewarding." one man said.

"We have never stolen so much!" another man laughed wickedly. "We have gathered much loot tonight!"

Patch started to sneak in quietly. He could then see familiar arms reach for some of the treasure. "Aladdin? Abu?" he asked himself. He soon got closer to get a closer look.

"No thanks to our leader." one crook glared.

There was a fat man who got stuck in a golden jeweled vase and then fell out, crashing against the wall. Patch rolled his eyes, not finding this fat man to be much of a threat. Atticus and the others soon snuck inside.

"Well, it looked expensive..." the fat man said to his group before he came to a chest and opened it up to see many treasures, he took out the jeweled flower and kept it for himself.

"Shall we take them on?" Casper whispered to Atticus.

"Sneak attack." Atticus agreed.

"You're gonna die." Cherry sighed.

"No, I'm not." Atticus whispered.

Cherry stuck her tongue out flatly. They soon did a sneak attack. The chest then appeared to be levitating and walking on its own while the crooks were distracted.

"How is that possible?" Yoyo whispered.

One thief picked up the chest to show that Abu was under it and was trying to sneak it away. Abu then felt air above him and he smiled nervously once he had been exposed.

"You stupid monkey!" the fat thief sneered to Abu.

"Oh, he did not just do that." Patch growled.

Abu then tried to run from the man before he was then grabbed.

"Put him down, Abis Mal!" a familiar voice demanded.

"Yeah, put him down!" Patch added with a bark.

Abu then put the man's hat down as Aladdin stepped on the others to retrieve and save his monkey friend.

"Now?" Casper whispered to Atticus.

"Now." Atticus nodded.

Casper nodded back and then went to do his thing as told by his big brother. 'Here goes nothing.' The former ghost boy thought to himself before charging at Abis Mal, which wouldn't be that much of a challenge since he was short.

"Way to go, Casper!" Atticus smiled to his little brother.

"HURT THEM!" Abis Mal commanded his henchmen.

"Yikes!" Doc Croc yelped.

The henchmen soon jumped in together to beat up the trespassers only for them to miss and saw the confusion they all had. Aladdin packed a bag and hoisted it over his shoulder once he had enough.

"That everything?" Atticus asked.

"Yep." Aladdin replied.

"THEY HAVE OUR LOOT!" Abis Mal called out as the others ran off. "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

Aladdin and Abu led the way out with the others before landing on a horse.

"And away we go!" Patch cheered.

One man tried to slice them with his sword, but they got out of the way.

"Hey." Atticus smirked as he used a candelabra against the swordsman.

The man glared as he tried to fight only for his sword to fling out of the way.

"Nice one, Bro." Casper smiled.

"I didn't mean to do that, but awesome!" Atticus laughed.

Aladdin grabbed onto a rope with the others and the man tried to slice them with his sword only for them to fly up with the rope while he fell on his face and a chandelier crashed down on the other henchmen. They were soon about to fall in the sword pile after the men got up.

"Uh-oh, what now?!" Mo yelped.

Casper soon saw two figures flying to them. "Look!" He then told the others.

Luckily, they were soon saved by the magic carpet in perfect timing.

"A flying carpet?!" Abis Mal complained before shaking one henchmen. "THEY'VE GOT A FLYING CARPET!"

"Not just a flying carpet!" One of the thieves told him as he pointed up to Super Power Man.

"Hey, Super Power Man." Casper smiled to his new imaginary friend.

"I sensed some trouble, so I came as quickly as I could." Super Power Man smiled back.

"They have some guy that can fly?!" Abis Mal complained.

"Nice catch, Carpet." Aladdin smiled as they flew around.

Yoyo and Doc Croc yelled out as they were taken for a wild ride.

"And we're out of here!" Mo cheered.

The henchmen tried to close the doors on them to prevent an escape, but unfortunately for the henchmen, they were too fast. Abu blew a raspberry at the bad guys while they made their escape.

"Pardon me." Aladdin smirked as he grabbed a man's belt and spun him around like a spinning top, knocking down the other henchmen.

"Have a nice fall!" Cherry smirked.

"Yeah!" Aladdin smiled as he found the treasure bag and grabbed it on their way out.

"Come back here!" Abis Mal demanded as he grabbed Carpet and was soon taken for a ride.

Abu glared at him at first until he saw a jeweled flower in the man's pocket and wanted it. Abis Mal noticed this and without thinking he let go of the carpet. Abu soon took the flower away from the man.

"T-That's mine!" Abis Mal glared and soon fell off which made Abu smirk.

"Bye-Bye." Yoyo also smirked.

Abis Mal fell into a statue hand before it collapsed under his weight.

"Next stop, Agrabah!" Aladdin told the others.

The doors were about to close, but they all luckily made it out just in time. Cherry looked around the desert as they were on their way back to Jasmine and now also Aladdin's palace.

"I wonder how Iago is?" Mo pondered.

"I wondered that too ever since we left here for the first time." Patch replied.

"I'm not sure if I'd trust him," Aladdin reminded the others. "He worked with Jafar, remember?"

"He must have just not had a choice." Mo said.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, with the said parrot who had somehow got himself stuck in the lamp or at least half way as the Cave of Wonders had somehow got him.

Iago poked his head out of the sand and coughed since some got in his mouth. "Finally... This is terrific..." he griped as he tried to get himself unstuck, he got out of the sand, but he was still stuck in Jafar's lamp. "I've got sand I didn't even know I had!"

"SPARE ME YOUR GRUMBLING, IAGO!" Jafar's voice replied. "ARE WE OUT YET?!"

"'Are we out yet?! Are we out yet?!' Yes, we're out!" Iago groaned as he tried to get free. "How did I get myself stuck in this stupid lamp in the first place?!" 

"IAGO!!!" Jafar snapped as he shot the parrot out of the lamp which made him crash into a dune. "You will now release me, so then I may have my revenge!" 

"Yeah, yeah, when I'm good and ready." Iago said as he dusted himself clean, losing some feathers in the process.

"Release me at once, you little pipsqueak!" Jafar commanded.

"Ya know somethin', you're nothing without me," Iago glared to the black magic lamp. "You're nuthin' without me."

"WHAT?!" Jafar snapped.

"Who comes up with all the good ideas? Me!" Iago glared. "Who does all the work? ME!"

"Without me, you'd be that same parrot in the Bazaar, squawking 'Polly, want a cracker?!'" Jafar mocked.

Iago soon had it up to there and snapped back at his so-called boss. "THAT'S IT!" He then growled. "I've had it, I hate to be dramatic, but it's time for me to fly the coop!"

Jafar then zapped him from inside of the lamp.

"Terrific! Fine! I draw the line before I wind up being a parachute," Iago sneered before he flew toward the lamp and grabbed it in his talons as he then dropped it into a random water well. "I was a fool to let you run the show, I'm cuttin' ya lose, pal, look out below!" He soon flew off after dropping the lamp.

Jafar yelled out as this looked like the end of him. At least, right now anyway. Iago soon flew off to start a new life in Agrabah, but unfortunately, due to him working with the evil royal vizier, no one wanted anything to do with him. He should had seen that coming.

Back with the others...

"So, you're like Robin Hood now?" Cherry smirked since Aladdin was giving up some of the treasures to the poor citizens of Agrabah like before he had met and fell in love with Jasmine.'

"Yeah, you could say that," Aladdin replied. "Whoever Robin Hood is...?"

"Ah, he stole from the rich and gave to the poor." Cherry explained. 

Abu did not like giving up the treasures however and kept trying to save some of it for himself.

"Seriously, Abu?" Casper asked.

Abu glared slightly.

"Selfish, much?" Yoyo rolled his eyes. "Man, you are one greedy monkey."

"Don't worry, Abu, I'm not throwing everything." Aladdin replied.

Abu then chittered and did a back flip in victory.

"This is for Jasmine." Aladdin then smiled as he took out the jeweled flower from his vest.

That caused Abu to frown as he should have known that he wouldn't get any of the treasure.

Carpet soon flew them off to the balcony of the palace.

"Oh, I can't wait to see how Jasmine has been." Mo said.

"It'll be great to catch up with you--Whoa!" Aladdin replied before yelping at a certain tiger. 

Rajah snarled as he came toward Aladdin and the others like they were strangers.

"Whoa! Rajah, calm down, it's just us." Atticus told the tiger.

"Uh-oh." Abu said as he hid behind Carpet with Yoyo and Doc Croc.

Rajah soon pounced against them all, knocking most of them down before he licked them with a smile.

"We're happy to see you too." Mo giggled.

"Ugh... Tiger slobber..." Cherry stuck her own tongue out.

"How do I look?" Aladdin asked the others as he straightened himself out.

"I think you look fine." Jasmine's voice said.

"Hi, Jasmine." Atticus greeted.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin beamed.

"Oh, my goodness, hello, everyone!" Jasmine smiled once she saw the others. "It's been too long."

"We didn't miss your wedding, did we?" Mo asked.

"No, no," Jasmine replied. "Aladdin and I haven't gotten married yet, but I promise you all will be invited to the wedding."

"Great." Cherry said.

"Where were you, Aladdin?" Jasmine asked. "I missed you."

"I had to pick up a few things." Aladdin told her as he presented the jeweled flower to her.

"Oh, Aladdin," Jasmine gushed. "It's lovely."

Abu mimicked and imitated Jasmine's reaction.

"It looks pretty on you." Mo smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Mo." Jasmine smiled back before she kissed Aladdin.

Casper covered his eyes slightly.

"It must've cost a fortune." Jasmine told Aladdin on the way inside.

"Aw, no, it was a steal." Aladdin smiled innocently.

'Literally.' Atticus thought to himself.

Jasmine soon put the flower in a vase next to a lily so that she could talk with Aladdin. Abu looked over to the jeweled flower and looked intent on taking it for himself. Patch saw what Abu was doing and soon whispered to Rajah, informing him of what the monkey was up to. Rajah looked down to the Dalmatian and nodded to him as he went to get ready against the greedy monkey while Aladdin and Jasmine talked.

"So, uh, guys, where's Genie?" Mo asked.

"Still traveling the world." Jasmine replied.

"Still?" Cherry asked.

"I guess we haven't been gone that long if he's gone and you guys aren't married yet." Atticus shrugged.

"You guys came on a special day," Jasmine told the others. "Father wants to honor Aladdin tonight."

"Ooh." Casper smiled.

"Ooh, what is it?" Super Power Man asked.

"I promised I wouldn't spoil the surprise." Jasmine replied. 

Abu reached for the jeweled flower only to get the lily instead before he went to try again, and where he soon heard a familiar growl. The monkey looked up and smiled nervously as Rajah stared him down. 

"That's me," Aladdin smiled to Jasmine. "Ready for anything!"

"Now, you weren't planning on stealing the jeweled flower, were you?" Patch smirked to Abu.

"Uh, well, I..." Abu stammered nervously. 

"I'd leave it be." Patch told the monkey.

"Of course." Abu smiled nervously.

"You might want to change before dinner though." Jasmine giggled to Aladdin.

"And I think the rest of us will too." Hilda said.

Everyone soon went to get changed since tonight was a special night for Aladdin and Jasmine. 

"Magic time!" Hilda smiled.

"Ooh." Yoyo smiled back.

Hilda giggled as she cracked her knuckles gently and soon used her magic for everyone.

"This can only end so well." Cherry slightly deadpanned. 

"Oh, come on; Hilda is a pro, I'm sure we'll look great." Mo assured her cousin.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry muttered.

Hilda soon zapped everyone with her own magic, and after a brief second, all of them soon had their own perfect clothes.

"I'm afraid to look..." Cherry covered her eyes until she saw a stylish purple and blue dress before she posed. "Oh, my..." she then said as she actually looked pleased. 

"I still got it." Hilda smiled.

"Well, my friends, shall we see what the common folk are doing today?" Aladdin suggested since they still had some time until dinner.

Abu chittered in agreement and they soon decided to leave the palace for right now to explore. Unknown to them, they would encounter Iago.

"We have time for a stroll before our audience with The Sultan." Aladdin smiled.

They soon walked along the marketplace and soon enough, they heard weak coughing and looked down to see a familiar parrot.

"Finally... Got free... From Jafar..." Iago weakly told the others. 

"Iago, are you alright?" Patch frowned as he came over to the parrot.

"Where are you...?" Iago asked weakly. "Getting dark... Hold me..."

Aladdin then tried to grab the parrot only for him to fly away slightly.

"OW! HEY, I MEANT GENTLE LIKE!" Iago snapped. 

"Aladdin, we can trust him!" Patch told him.

"He's a traitor!" Aladdin reminded him.

"No, the dog's right," Iago said nervously. "I was under Jafar's power, he memorized me with his Snake Staff, just like The Sultan!"

"Okay, that part I don't believe." Atticus said.

"I don't believe anything this bird says." Cherry muttered.

Aladdin and Abu soon chased after Iago before they ran into a certain man and his henchmen.

"You... You look familiar..." Abis Mal said to Aladdin.

"It's Aladdin!" The henchmen deadpanned. 

"Oh, great." Mo groaned.

"Where? It is? I knew that!" Abis Mal panicked at first before glaring. "Hurt him a lot! Hurt his monkey, and his bird too, and those people with him!"

"Look, I'm not with them!" Iago panicked at first before flying off away from the sword. 

"Seriously?" Yoyo asked, unimpressed.

Iago flew off nervously, though he felt this strange sensation about the others as he felt like maybe he didn't need to be a bad guy to achieve in life and maybe he could actually be their friend if they gave him enough of a chance.

"We can take these guys." Mo said.

"I'll handle them faster than you can say 'supercaljifragalisticexpialadocious'." Atticus smirked.

"Nerd." Cherry teased.

"This should be fun." Super Power Man smirked.

Iago decided to actually try and help the others.

"Who's your friend?" Aladdin asked the others about Super Power Man.

"Let's just say he's an old friend of mine." Atticus replied.

"And quite a powerful one too." Casper smiled.

"I see scarier stuff in the Extremeasaur Packard back at Foster's." Super Man smirked as he helped the others against the bad guys.

"It's true," Casper nodded. "He does."

Iago soon got Abis Mal to knock over before he pushed over a potted plant onto a seesaw which flung him against his henchmen just as they were about to kill Aladdin and Abu and they all fell into a cart together with scattering chickens.

"AND I GOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!" Iago shook his feathery fist at the bad guys.

"My eggs! Ruined!" The cart man cried out in dismay. "Who would pay for them?!"

"Oh, go away." Abis Mal scoffed.

"Iago, you just saved Aladdin and Abu." Mo smiled.

"Erh, uh, right, I suppose I did." Iago replied as the guards went to take Abis Mal and his men away.

"That proves that you're good." Patch smiled.

"Well, those guys were jerks." Iago replied.

"Uh, thanks for your help," Aladdin said to the parrot. "You saved me."

"Uh, right..." Iago replied nervously. "Of course, I saved you, it's my nature! I'm always rescuing things! Cats, babies, guys like you! Always rescuing."

Abu soon grabbed Iago into Aladdin's turban.

"Abu!" Patch glared.

"Is this any way to treat your rescuer?!" Iago snapped at the monkey while trying to get free. "You owe me, pal! After all, I saved your life."

"He might've been bad before, but he has a point, Aladdin." Doc Croc told Aladdin.

"Abu, wait!" Aladdin told his monkey friend as he was about to clobber Iago with a piece of bread. "Doc Croc is right... I do owe Iago. We should see that The Sultan gives him a fair hearing.

"I agree." Yoyo even nodded.

"What?!" Iago snapped as he was soon put in a bird cage. "The Sultan?!"

"Don't worry, we'll talk to him, and soften him up a little." Aladdin said after locking the cage.

"Are you kidding?!" Iago replied. "He hates me! And what about the princess?!"

"He's right." Doc Croc said.

"No problem," Aladdin smiled coolly. "I just have to make sure Jasmine doesn't see Iago until I've gotten her prepared."

"Gotten me prepared for what?" Jasmine's voice asked as she came in a purple outfit.

"Jasmine!" Yoyo gasped.

"Uh, eh, I mean, for the--for the stain Abu got on the brand new vest you gave him." Aladdin smiled nervously.

Abu muttered slightly and Aladdin shushed him to avoid suspicion.

"I don't see a stain." Jasmine said as she checked out Abu's outfit.

"Well, uh, no problem then, off to dinner," Aladdin smiled nervously. "Can't wait for that surprise."

"Same here." Atticus said.

"Is something wrong?" Jasmine asked out of concern.

"Wrong?" Casper smiled nervously. "What could be wrong? Everything's just fine!"

"You aren't hiding anything from me, are you?" Jasmine asked Aladdin. "Any more secrets?"

"What?!" Doc Croc asked. "Secrets? Why would he keep secrets from you?"

"Besides, I almost lost you once that way," Aladdin softly told Jasmine. "I'll never make that mistake again."

The two were then about to kiss until there was suddenly rumbling.

"It's an earthquake!" Cherry panicked. "It's an earthquake!"

"Something's coming!" Doc Croc added.


	3. Chapter 3

The rumbling continued and the fountain soon spit out something it showed a certain blue genie appearing while surfing on a water wave and he smiled once he saw Aladdin and Jasmine. "He's big, he's blue, he's BACK!" he then announced himself.

"Genie!" Casper smiled.

"You came back!" Jasmine beamed as she hugged Genie with Aladdin.

"Ooh, watch the sunburn!" Genie cried out as he suddenly turned red.

Jasmine and Aladdin soon backed up.

"HA! Kidding!" Genie smiled innocently as he turned blue again.

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly to that.

"Did ya miss me?" Genie smiled to all of them. "Be honest."

"We sure did miss you." Mo smiled back.

"Take care of these my good mammal." Genie told Abu with a posh accent as he handed his suitcases over.

Abu took them only to fell flat to the floor.

'Careful, they're heavy." Genie smiled.

"Let me get those, Abu." Atticus told the monkey as he then soon lifted the suitcases.

"Hang on, I got souvenirs for everybody!" Genie smiled as he opened up the suitcase to show gifts for everybody, even the visitors from outside of Agrabah.

"Even for the ones that you didn't meet here last time?" Casper asked.

"Well, I find a friend in everybody." Genie smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Super Power Man told Genie.

"Nice to meet you too," Genie replied. "So, who are you?"

"I am Super Power Man," The imaginary friend introduced himself. "Defender and protector of Atticu--Casper Fudo against bullies and bad dreams!" 

"He's my old imaginary friend." Atticus told Genie.

"Oh, then I'm happy to know that." Genie smiled as he shook Super Power Man's hand.

"Nice to meet ya." Super Power Man shook hands with him.

"Ooh, nice grip, I see where Atticus got his inspiration from." Genie chuckled to his new friend.

"You're strong too." Super Power Man smiled.

"Well, I try my best." Genie smiled back.

Aladdin was given a sombrero, Jasmine was given an island doll, Abu was given a baseball cap with a fan flag and a hot dog, and Carpet was given a dancing hula dancing girl. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Casper then opened the presents that Genie got for them while he traveled the world after being set free from his lamp thanks to Aladdin.

"Whoa." Patch said.

"Oh, Genie, this is a nice ring..." Mo smiled as she wore an emerald cocktail ring on her hand. "It really brings out my eyes."

"Sweet cape." Atticus smiled as he was given his own superhero cape.

"I have questions..." Casper muttered as he seemed to be given a comic book called Casper: The Friendly Ghost which was really confusing for everyone.

Patch growled and smiled as he was given a large milk bone. "So delicious." He muffled.

"You saw the whole world already?" Aladdin smiled as Yoyo and Doc Croc were given special coats from Moscow and matching hats, nearly looking like Fievel Mousekewitz.

"It's a small world after all~" Genie sang as International Animatronic Dolls before poofing back to normal. "But Agrabah has something that no other place in the world has."

"And what's that?" Cherry asked.

Genie then turned into a rocket and zipped around them all. "YOU GUYS!"

"Ohh, yeah." Mo smiled.

Genie took them all for a ride as he told them that there was nothing in the world like a friend, and where they had to agree, there really wasn't anything in the world without a friend. Even Cherry agreed since she had Atticus for a rather long time in her life.

"Nothing in the whole wide world!" Genie smiled as he spun the Earth like a basketball on his fingertip.

"So, how much have you seen?" Yoyo asked.

"Oh, pretty much everything," Genie replied. "It helps with being free and not needing to grant wishes like I have for the past 10,000 years."

"Whoa." Super Power Man said.

"So, Genie, how does it feel to be free?" Aladdin asked.

"Seriously?" Genie muttered before stretching happily. "I LOVE IT!"

CRACK!

"Ooh..." Mo winced at that.

"Okay, maybe my powers aren't what they used to be," Genie smiled before poofing right behind them. "Let's say they're semi-phenomenal nearly cosmic," he he then shrunk in size before becoming a stereotypical magician. "But don't sell me short, I may be free, but I still have some magic in me! I can still do this!" He then magicked up a bouquet of flowers, but one of them sucked his face off.

"Yikes!" Mo yelped.

Genie muffled before he put his face back on. "Hate to lose face in front of you guys, give me another chance," he then poofed over again with a saw while Cherry was now locked up in a box to be sawed in half. "Don't wiggle too much, Cherry, I can do this!"

"Are you insane?!" Cherry gulped.

"Uh, Genie, we have to go to--" Aladdin began.

"Dinner!" Jasmine gasped nervously. "We're late!"

"Oh, you probably have a romantic dinner for two planned, you don't need a big blue lug gumming up the works." Genie told them.

"Would you like to come?" Casper asked.

"Three's a crowd, you kids go on." Genie turned away.

"Genie, I would be honored if you'd join us for dinner." Jasmine told him. 

"You would?" Genie gushed before hugging them all. "Come on, everyone! Get in here! Home cookin'? Let's go!"

"This dinner is going to be great." Yoyo smiled.

"Oh, boy!" Abu beamed.

"Not you, Abu," Aladdin told his monkey. "You have a job to do, remember?"

"Huh?" Abu blinked.

"You have to guard Iago." Aladdin reminded him.

"He's right." Patch said.

"Tough break, Abu," Yoyo smirked innocently. "We'll tell you about dinner."

"Oh, Yoyo, maybe we should help him." Doc Croc suggested.

"What?!" Yoyo frowned. "But dinner--"

"It's only fair." Doc Croc replied.

"But... But... But.." Yoyo stammered as everyone else soon left to go inside of the palace. "Ugh... You owe me for this, Salamander Boy!"

"I'll stay with you guys too." Patch said.

"Bye, furry friends~" Cherry waved as she walked off with the others to go inside and eat.

Abu muttered in dismay and soon went with Yoyo, Doc Croc, and Patch to watch Iago.

"Giddy-up, slowpoke, what's keepin' ya?" Genie smiled as he was a cowboy now.

"Nothing!" Aladdin smiled nervously. "Well, something, but I'll tell you later."

"Yeah, and it might be a bit surprising or shocking." Atticus said.

They all then went inside to have their dinner. Hilda was on her way inside, but then stopped and gushed once she saw a certain warlock.

"I'm not late, am I?" Drell smiled to her.

"Never," Hilda hugged and kissed him. "Oh, you have goosebumps, are you okay?"

"Well... I'm a little nervous about something..." Drell admitted. "I haven't felt this way since Nasira and Jafar were children."

"Yes, but Jafar is trapped in a lamp, remember?" Hilda asked.

"I know, but I feel a hidden suspicion that he might come back," Drell shivered. "What if his sister shows up?"

"I doubt it." Hilda said.

"Uh, well..." Drell stammered.

"Come on, let's get some food in your belly," Hilda cooed. "You must be starving."

"I could eat." Drell smiled on the way inside with her, but little did everyone know, his instincts about a return from Jafar were very right as he would soon return due to Abis Mal.

The Sultan looked quite happy to see Atticus and the others were back.

"Good to see you, sir," Mo smiled as she felt a grandfather/granddaughter bond with the Sultan. "It's okay if we join you for dinner, right?"

"Oh, of course it is, come inside." The Sultan smiled back.

'He seems to be in a good mood, then again, why wouldn't he be?' Casper thought to himself.

"Okay, prepare yourselves for a real culinary treat!" Genie smiled to the others as he was going to chop up a special dinner for them all.

"Ooh." Casper smiled.

"Ooh." Cherry groaned once Genie accidentally sliced his hand off.

"Whoops." Genie said even though it didn't hurt him.

The hand soon came alive and did a dance for the Sultan.

"Oh, most amusing!" The Sultan clapped and laughed.

"It really is amusing." Super Power Man smiled.

"Uh, amusing, right," Genie chuckled as he took his hand back. "Excuse me while I pull myself together."

"Absolutely delightful," The Sultan chuckled back. "Now to business... Aladdin, you have proven to me to be a strong, moral character. That is why I decided I need to make you my new royal vizier."

'And he couldn't have chosen a better person to be his royal vizier.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Me?" Aladdin smiled. "Really?"

"Isn't it wonderful?" Jasmine smiled back.

"Wow, royal vizier!" Genie beamed as he wore a suit before putting Aladdin in his own suit and given him a golden award like at the Oscars. "Aladdin would like to thank the academy for this great honor!"

"Do you even know what a royal vizier is?" Mo asked Genie.

"I, uh, well, not really..." Genie admitted.

"I think it means he'll give the Sultan advice." Casper said.

"That's right, my boy." The Sultan nodded to the friendly boy. 

"Well, that makes sense," Genie added. "I mean, he's bound to be better than that Jafar character."

"You got that right." Cherry said.

"Quite so!" The Sultan agreed.

"And Iago! Talk about a rat with wings," Genie then added which made Aladdin nervous. "Ooh, that bird was mean!" he then imitated Iago as he tried to make the Sultan eat crackers like during Jafar's reign with him over Agrabah. "Remember that?"

"I can still taste them!" The Sultan huffed. "That traitor!"

"Um, well, Iago might have changed." Casper smiled nervously.

"Iago, changed?" Genie laughed. "Oh, that's a good one!"

"Um, well..." Super Power Man smiled nervously.

Meanwhile with the animals...

"Oh, Monkey! Come on!" Iago hooted and hollered to Abu from inside of his cage, trying to find a way out. "Monkey, Little Birdie want to talk to Monkey. Have nice banana. Birdie get Monkey a pretty banana... If Monkey open cage."

"This guy is seriously starting to annoy me." Yoyo groaned.

"COME ON!" Iago begged. "I got a wife and three eggs! Imagine them hatching, never knowing their daddy! Come on, open the cage! Open it! Open it! Open it!"

Rajah soon came over and Abu smirked as he then opened the cage for Iago. Patch saw the look in Abu's eyes and where he Yoyo and Doc Croc found this a perfect way to make Iago stop talking and want to stay in the cage.

"Yeah, that's more like it," Iago said before gasping at the sight of Rajah before trying to close the cage door in a panic. "Close the cage! Close it! Close it! Close it!"

"Okay." Patch smirked as he closed the cage.

Rajah soon lunged out for Iago and crashed the cage on the ground, breaking it and opening the door. Iago soon yelled out and Rajah chased him into the palace which worried Abu.

"Your monkey's trying to kill me!" Iago cried out while flying into the palace to avoid the tiger. "I saved your life! It's payback time, Aladdin!"

"Oh, what have we done?!" Yoyo gasped.

Rajah soon broke into the dining hall and crashed against the table as Iago flew away while Abu tried to hold back the tiger's tail.

"I have a headache..." Cherry groaned as she took a dish off her head. 

"Rajah!" Jasmine scolded her pet tiger. "You know better than to tear around the palace like that!"

"Uh, that's what me, Abu, Doc Croc, and Patch were trying to tell him." Yoyo smiled nervously as he was also on hanging onto the tiger's tail.

"So, Aladdin, why did you and the others bring up that deceitful parrot?" The Sultan asked curiously.

"Uh, Sultan, we have to tell you something about Iago." Aladdin replied.

Iago soon took out a feather and tickled Rajah's nose to make the tiger sneeze him out.

"He's here?" Atticus smiled nervously.

"Iago? Guards!" The Sultan snapped. "Get that bird!"

"Yes, Your Highness," The lead guard grinned evilly as he came in with the others, about to slice down Iago. "It would be my pleasure."

"Don't even think about it." Super Power Man glared at the lead guard as he blocked the guards from hurting Iago.

"Step off, you!" The lead guard glared back.

"No, Razoul, don't touch Iago!" Patch barked. 

"I trust you all have a fitting explanation for this this scandal?" The Sultan scolded Aladdin and the others.

"They had better!" Jasmine added firmly.

"Oh, we do, and which we will explain." Atticus said.

"Your Highness, we think Iago was..." Aladdin began. 

"Mesmorized." Iago whispered.

"Yeah, yeah!" Abu agreed.

"He was under Jafar's spell," Aladdin continued nervously. "Remember the snake staff? Iago was only... Look, I just Iago's not all that bad. At least we don't think so anyway."

"Shoulda stuck with the snake staff defense." Iago face-palmed.

"Give him some credit, he's trying his best." Patch whispered to the parrot.

"I guess he ain't much of a liar." Iago replied.

"Better him than Atticus." Patch shrugged.

"Not all bad?" The Sultan glared at the claim. "He only served my greatest enemy, that's all!"

"We can't allow that traitorous bird to run free!" Razoul agreed.

"Well, I trust him with my life." Patch said.

"Uh, Your Highness, with your permission, we'd like to take full responsibility to Iago." Aladdin nervously added.

"You would?" Iago asked out of surprise.

"Your priorities seem questionable to me, but so be it," The Sultan replied. "Aladdin, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Yoyo, Doc Croc, Casper, Super Power Man, and Patch, you will watch Iago every moment."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, when did I get involved in this?!" Cherry glared.

"I find it fair." Drell said.

" And if the bird makes one wrong move, you all shall be the ones I pluck." Razoul threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Atticus glared.

"Especially with me around." Super Power Man added.

"Uh, that could've gone worse." Genie smiled nervously.

"Oh, well, at least nothing bad happened to me." Cherry smirked as she leaned against the wall peacefully.

"Wait for it." Drell said.

"Jasmine, I thought we were sunk." Aladdin smiled in relief as he sat down.

"Ooh, not good." Iago winced before flying off.

"YOU ALL WERE HIDING IAGO ALL ALONG, WEREN'T YOU?!" Jasmine glared.

"Not all along," Mo said. "Just after we got back from the marketplace."

"I think it just got worse." Genie said to Carpet, Abu, and Hilda.

"How could you?" Jasmine asked her boyfriend out of pain. "More secrets? More lies? Aladdin, I thought you would had changed."

"I think we should get going." Drell said.

Jasmine soon went off in depression.

"That could've been worse," Cherry shrugged. "Though Jasmine is kinda scary when she's mad."

"Yeah, I even felt a shiver roll down my spine." Patch said.

"Some royal vizier I'm gonna make..." Aladdin sighed as he took his turban. "Everybody's mad at me."

"Hey, Jasmine's just a little steamed," Genie replied before turning his head into a teapot and poured a cup. "She'll cool down. Care for a cup?"

"I think he needs some time alone." Cherry said.

"I don't get it, guys," Aladdin sulked before walking away. "I tried to do something good, and it blows up in my face!"

"Oh, that's the problem with doing the right thing," Genie told the others. "Sometimes you do it by yourself."

"The kid saved my life..." Iago said in surprise about Aladdin. "Nobody's ever looked out for me before."

"Now it's like you owe him?" Mo asked.

Iago paused about that before throwing it aside. "Nah!"

"Just let your conscience be your guide." Genie suggested as he turned into Jiminy Cricket.

"Besides, you owe it to him." Patch said.

"You really should, Iago." Cherry replied as she came out from nowhere.

Iago yelped and then fell flat on the sill. "What're you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!" He soon saw everyone now waiting for him to give in.

"Ah, you do have a heart," Atticus teased as he magicked up an X-Ray to show Iago's insides. "An itty bitty one like The Grinch, but it is there."

"Can you all quit with the hocus pocus already?" Iago groaned slightly.

"Look at him," Genie cooed as he saw Aladdin in depression. "Would it kill you to do something nice for him?"

"Yeah, would it?" Mo added.

"Possibly," Iago replied before flying out of Genie's hands. "I don't do nice!"

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun!" Genie encouraged.

"I don't do fun either!" Iago glared. 

"Come on, Iago, we gotta get Aladdin and Jasmine back together," Cherry told the parrot before smirking as she had an idea to get him to agree. "But it'll be tricky~"

"Tricky is good!" Iago beamed before smirking. "Tricky, I can do..."

"I knew that would work, now, here's what you have to do." Atticus whispered to the parrot.


	4. Chapter 4

Iago soon listened as he was now going to participate in the plan. Jasmine cried into a pillow in her room as she couldn't believe that Aladdin would still lie to her.

"Okay, go now." Patch whispered to Iago.

Iago nodded as he then went to his position. "Come on, Princess, don't waste your tears on him!"

"You!" Jasmine glared before throwing the curtain against him. "You get out of here!"

"Hey, don't take it out on me!" Iago muffled. "He's the creep! I never should've saved his or the others' lives!" He soon listened for Jasmine to reply after he told her that.

"Saved their lives...?" Jasmine asked softly.

"Yeah, they owed me owe," Iago replied. "That's why they stood up for me, I think Aladdin gave them that idea."

"But he didn't have to lie to me!" Jasmine firmly pouted.

"You are so right." Iago smirked.

Jasmine glared at him at first and Iago soon tried to use reverse psychology on her to make her forgive Aladdin instead of forgetting about love, and where of course, Genie helped. The others helped out the best that they could. During the special romance, Mo couldn't help but look at Atticus and think about the first time they had held hands and their first kiss while Jasmine thought about hers with Aladdin, and where the plan was working as Jasmine was going to forgive Aladdin. The two soon sat together by the romantic moonlight. Atticus and Mo shared a kiss while Cherry made vomit noises in the background.

Hilda seemed to enjoy the sight.

"It's a beautiful night." Drell told Hilda.

"It sure is." Hilda smiled.

"Why waste it?" Drell replied. "Let's have some fun."

"Oh, but weren't you worried about Jafar earlier?" Hilda asked.

"I think Cherry and Atticus can handle this on their own, they can buzz me if they need anything." Drell growled lustfully with a smirk as he carried her in his arms.

"Oh, you rascal." Hilda giggled.

Drell smirked before looking to Cherry who stared at them. "Get lost before I fling you to another galaxy." he then glared before zipping off with Hilda.

"You two look like Sonic and Sally Acorn!" Cherry called out due to the way Drell ran. "Besides, I ship Amy and Sonic..."

"That's good to know." Atticus said.

"He owes me a Sonic adventure..." Cherry folded her arms. 

"I'll talk with him when he comes back." Atticus promised.

It was a romantic evening for Aladdin and Jasmine as they wanted to be alone right now, but Genie didn't seem to want to be away from them.

"You need your own girlfriend, Genie..." Cherry said. "Aren't there any female genies?"

"Yeah, are there any female genies?" Mo asked.

"Here, let me see something..." Casper said as he reached into his backpack. "Hmm... Norm the Genie... Gene the Genie... Well, there are some female... There's one named Desiree, but she appears to live in the Ghost Zone."

"Is she good or evil?" Atticus asked.

"Oh... Evil...." Casper replied.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass." Genie said as he didn't want to date any evil girls.

"There's a girl named Jeannie," Casper suggested. "Oh, she was born a mortal, but an evil Blue Djinn tried to force her to marry him, but she refused. He turned her into a genie and imprisoned her in her bottle. She was trapped in her bottle for 2,000 years, until being rescued by Anthony Nelson."

"Sounds promising...?" Cherry shrugged.

"There's another one named Eden," Casper suggested. "She is very kind, but can be tricky at times, she also loves kids and has an outrageous sense of humor."

"She sounds nice." Mo smiled.

"Gee, I dunno, guys, I haven't dated in centuries..." Genie replied nervously.

"Whoa, that's a long time." Mo said.

"We'll work on that later, but from now on, leave Aladdin and Jasmine alone until they say." Cherry replied.

"Oh, okay." Genie sighed softly.

Iago was soon in the parlor room and was eating plenty of food given to him since he was a friend now and not a foe while Genie played pool with the others who wanted to play.

"Oh, I am so going to win." Atticus smirked.

"You play pool, Atticus?" Genie smiled.

"Yeah," Atticus said. "Logan taught me how."

"It's true, he did..." Cherry remembered.

"Uh, who is this Logan boy then?" Genie asked.

"Well, as long as you don't tell everybody," Atticus said, though he was sure it would be fine in this time. "He's a student from Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I've always seen it done, but I never really knew how to play until he taught me."

"They're like brothers sometimes." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, they really got along well." Patch said.

"So, Genie, bring it on." Atticus smirked.

"I'm gonna check on Iago." Cherry told the others.

"Okay, we'll be right here," Patch replied. "Save me a steak if there's any leftover."

"Okay." Cherry shrugged.

Patch sat up on the pool table so he could watch this up close.

"Hey, Iago, got any spare food?" Cherry asked as she came in the room.

"Ah, Cherry, help yourself," Iago smiled. "I'm just enjoying the life of a good guy."

"Yep, being a good person has its advantages." Cherry said.

"I even get to be Aladdin's new adviser, the new Grand Vizier," Iago smiled as he leaned back casually before taking some grapes. "And when Aladdin becomes Sultan, that will make me The Grand Vizier!"

"Uh... Okay?" Cherry chuckled weakly.

"Only I'm not gonna blow it like that idiot, Jafar!" Iago told her before eating the grapes. "I'll never have to stand in his shadow again!"

"You got that right." Cherry smirked.

Suddenly it got dark and spooky.

"What the--" Cherry was about to ask.

Iago turned around and nearly choked on his grapes. "JAFAR!...Buddy...?"

"Where did you come from?" Cherry glared at the former royal vizier. "Also... How are you here?"

Jafar shot fire from his eyes which lit candles.

"Wow." Cherry deadpanned.

Abis Mal soon smirked as he came up behind Jafar with his blackened lamp.

"You..." Cherry glared at Abis Mal. "You released him... I'm surprised you were smart enough to do so."

"At first I didn't know his lamp was magical." Abis Mal said.

"But he is now my new master." Jafar smirked.

"Oh, okay, thank you for telling me, well... Peace!" Cherry smirked back before dashing off to tell Atticus.

"Oh, no, you don't." Jafar smirked as he stopped her with his magic.

"Figures..." Cherry groaned as she felt like she should've seen that coming. "Let me guess, I'm going to be a part of your plan, right?"

"Oh, you could say that..." Jafar smirked to her. 

"I got it!" Abis Mal suddenly spoke up. "I could wish for the treasure chest of King Malakhan!"

Jafar then used his genie magic to trap Abis Mal into a treasure chest.

"Hey, you actually did something worth my while." Cherry smirked to Jafar.

"He's just lucky that I need him." Jafar said.

"Oh, yeah, you're a genie now." Cherry smirked.

Jafar soon released Abis Mal and smiled innocently. "Oh, I am dreadfully sorry... I thought that was your wish. Are you quite all right?"

"No, I am not quite--" Abis Mal glared.

"Wonderful!" Jafar grinned. "Good to see all is well," He then smirked towards Iago in particular. "Abis Mal here is my new friend, and I couldn't help noticing that you've made some new friends, too. Like Aladdin."

'Uh-oh, looks like Iago is in trouble.' Cherry thought to herself.

"FRIEND?!" Iago yelped. "Friend is such a strong word. H-H-He's more like an acquaintance."

"I'm arranging a little surprise for Aladdin, and your job is to lead him to the party." Jafar told Iago as he appeared from the candle flames. 

"You know, I don't think I'm the guy for this job," Iago nervously told Jafar while hiding under a pillow. "You know, you should talk to the monkey! Yeah! The monkey's really got Aladdin's ear!"

"No, Iago, you, and you will do the same for your friend!" Jafar told Iago before sharply pointing to Cherry.

"Don't touch Atticus!" Cherry glared. "Uh, not like I care..."

"Oh, I know you care." Jafar smirked.

Cherry glared slightly. "And if I refuse to help you, you vicious, cold snake?"

"Then I'll crush him." Jafar smirked.

"You don't have the strength, guts, or cojones." Cherry replied.

"Oh, but I do." Jafar smirked.

Cherry glared at him while he just smirked.

"So, have we got a deal?" Jafar asked.

"I'm watching you..." Cherry warned him darkly.

"Of course." Jafar smirked.

Iago and Cherry soon went off together as Iago practiced talking to Aladdin about something that Jafar had planned for him and Atticus.

"Oh, what do I do?" Cherry wondered.

"What can we do?" Iago said to her. "We're sunk either way!"

"Focus... Focus... Focus..." Genie's voice said as it was his turn at pool now while Abu, Carpet, and Atticus waited for him to take his turn already.

"This is so boring." Casper groaned.

"Aiming... And... SHOOT!" Genie said as he soon took his turn.

Cherry and Iago came in and Cherry soon ducked down, but the white ball shot in the air and ended up in Iago's mouth.

"Iago, you alright?" Super Power Man asked.

Iago muffled as he couldn't talk right now.

"Sorry, little feathered friend, I'll get that out," Genie said as he took Iago in his hand and tried to pull the ball out, but wasn't able to. "It's stuck good. Cueball-ectomy!" He then turned into a doctor.

"Uhh..." Cherry stammered.

"NURSE!" Genie called out and then turned Abu into his female assistant. 

Abu threw down his hat and refused to be a nurse and even help Iago.

"Oh, come on, Abu." Yoyo said.

"Iago's your friend now," Doc Croc added. "You can trust him."

"Now, let's get that ball out of his beak," Genie smiled to the monkey. "What do you say?"

"Uh... Okay!" Abu soon accepted before he pounced on the parrot which made the ball fly out of his beak.

"That's one way of getting it out." Patch said.

"Brilliant, Nurse Heimlich!" Genie beamed.

"Thanks, Bobo." Iago coughed to Abu.

"At least the ball isn't in your beak anymore." Mo said.

"That's the spirit!" Genie beamed before hugging Iago and Abu. "We're all one big family now!"

"Yeah, sure, family, oh, brother," Iago muttered before coming out of the hug and flying away. "Yeah, well, I gotta find Al." 

"I guess it's my turn." Atticus said as he took out his pool cue.

"You can win, Atticus!" Casper cheered.

Atticus stuck his tongue out. "Here's a shot I learned from Logan." He then took his turn.

"This should be quick." Patch said.

Atticus then took his shot.

"Pool's a man's game, so being a teenager, you'll be at a disadvan--" Genie told Atticus before he was able to get all of the balls in the same hole with one shot before he pouted in defeat. "Pool's a dumb game anyway."

"Whoa." Super Power Man said, amazed by Atticus's pool move.

"Oh, Atticus~" Mo gushed.

"Uh, say, Atticus..." Cherry spoke up nervously. "Uh, I was wondering... Uh... If you weren't too busy.. Um..."

"What is it, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Uh... Well, how do I say this?" Cherry struggled. "Um... I was wondering if maybe you and Aladdin could have a word with the Sultan about Iago."

"Sure." Atticus said.

"Great..." Cherry grinned widely and nervously.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mo asked out of concern.

"Oh, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Cherry replied.

"If you say so." Mo said.

Atticus had the same suspicion, but he kept it to himself for right now. Iago soon talked Aladdin into patching things up with the Sultan, though he felt very guilty about this, and where he even thought of telling Aladdin the real reason. Aladdin and Jasmine looked back.

Iago was about to say something until Jafar's eyes stared him down. "Uh, I'll... Be along in a minute..." he then said nervously to the former street rat.

Aladdin and Jasmine soon left the room. Iago watched them go and soon hung his head.

"Excellent..." Jafar grinned darkly as he came up right behind Iago.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on...

"So, we can't bring Genie or Casper with us..." Atticus said. "I guess this way I could bond with the Sultan, he did like me a lot when I first ended up in the palace and met his daughter."

"And maybe Doc Croc, Yoyo, and Super Power Man should also stay behind." Cherry replied.

"Well, all right, if you insist..." Atticus shrugged. "I suppose we can also find a friend in Iago since you trust him."

"Don't mention it," Cherry said through her teeth. Once Atticus left, she soon looked guilty. "Ugh... I feel so yucky inside..." she said to herself in slight depression.

Even more later on...

"Give them a chance, Father." Jasmine told her father.

"Oh... I'll try, dearest." The Sultan mumbled slightly.

'This better work.' Atticus thought to himself.

"After you, Your Highness." Aladdin smiled as he allowed the Sultan to go onto Carpet first.

The Sultan looked firm at first, but like before, Carpet was able to give him a ride and put him in a much better mood.

'Whew.' Atticus thought to himself.

"I hope you guys have fun." Mo smiled to him.

"I'm sure we will," Atticus smiled back. "The Sultan says he loves me like the son he never had."

"Aw, aren't you, Mr. Popular?~" Mo cooed before giggling to her boyfriend.

Atticus, Aladdin, and the Sultan soon left on Carpet. 

"Have a good time!" Jasmine called out and waved with Mo.

"Hey, clear the way!" Genie's voice called out as he soon rushed over with umbrellas, a volleyball, and a large picnic basket. "Make room for the Picnic Boys!"

"This is going to be fun." Super Power Man smiled.

"They already left, guys." Jasmine told them.

"Without us?!" Genie pouted. 

Abu sadly chattered as he came on Genie's back.

"No problem, we can catch up in a flash." Super Power Man smiled to Genie.

"Or have our picnic here." Casper said.

"I suggest the latter," Mo replied. "I'm sorry, guys, but Aladdin and Atticus need some time alone with The Sultan."

"You guys know what this means?" Genie asked darkly before cheering. "MORE FOOD FOR US!"

"Yep." Yoyo smiled.

The guys soon dug into their food while the girls stood there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you girls want some?" Genie offered.

"I'm... Not hungry just now," Jasmine smiled nervously. "You guys go ahead."

"Same here." Mo added.

The boys then continue to stuff their faces with the picnic food as Mo and Jasmine left the scene.

Carpet kept riding with the others through the desert until he would come in for a landing, and where Iago would tell them when they were at their destination. 

"Come on, boys, show me what this baby can really do." The Sultan laughed as he wanted to go faster on Carpet.

"All right, Sultan." Atticus said.

Aladdin took control and made Carpet go faster and do tricks.

"That's the spot!" Iago pointed out. "On top of the waterfall!"

"Alright then." Atticus said.

They soon zipped down there.

"I'M LOSING MY FEATHERS HERE!" Iago yelped as they went so fast that his feathers flew off.

"You're lucky you haven't lost more than that!" The Sultan retorted.

"Yeah, you better be grateful for that." Atticus added.

Iago smiled sheepishly to both of them until they came in for a landing, and where the destination was great. The Sultan laughed as he had a lot of fun, but he ended up sitting on Iago before he soon got up off of him.

"Ooh, it's beautiful here, isn't it, Iago?" Atticus smiled to the sights. He then looked around. "Iago...?"

"Great..." Iago muttered wearily as he tried to sit up after being sat on.

"What happened to you?" Atticus asked.

"I got squashed." Iago told him.

"Iago, I have to hand it to you," Aladdin smiled at the sights. "This is a nice place."

Meanwhile, with Genie and the others...

"It doesn't get any better than this, eh, guys?" Genie asked the others as he leaned back while levitating in the air as he took a drink. "How about a nice drumstick?"

"I'll have one." Super Power Man said.

"Help yourself." Genie allowed.

Super Power Man bit into a chicken drumstick as a spider crawled onto it. "Yuck!"

"Hmm... This could use some secret herbs and spices." Genie commented.

"Genie, look!" Yoyo told him.

"SPIDERS!" Genie yelped before turning into the exterminator from Arachnophobia and gassed them away. "This could get ugly~"

The spiders seemed to not die or be phased by the gas as they formed together and revealed an old face.

"JAFAR!" Genie glared.

"Sorry to spoil your picnic, boys, but I can't have any genies mucking about, ruining my plans." Jafar smirked.

"Genie, do your stuff." Doc Croc signaled.

"Don't worry, you guys, he's a genie and genies can't kill anyone." Genie smiled.

Jafar soon zapped against him which nearly crisped him.

"But you'd be surprised what you can live through!" Genie gasped wheezily.

"Um, maybe Super Power Man should handle him then." Yoyo said.

"You always were good for a laugh." Jafar mocked Genie.

"Oh, yeah?" Super Power Man glared as he flew toward Jafar. "Try me on for size!"

"Oh, very well." Jafar smirked as he changed into his genie form.

Super Power Man glared as he fought against Jafar, using all of this abilities before taking a stop as it looked like he was down and out for right now before laughing. "Who's laughing now?" he then taunted the villain out of victory.

Jafar laughed back before coming back, unfazed. "Why, I believe it's me!"

"It's not possible!" Super Power Man's eyes widened.

"Pound him to the ground!" Yoyo told the imaginary superhero.

Jafar smirked as he went up against Super Power Man and Genie, though he didn't seem to be harmed by any of their punches.

"STAY! DOWN!" Super Power Man demanded and he then soon punched Jafar by the chest.

Jafar smirked as he just used his magic against Super Power Man.

"No, you can't do this to me!" Super Power Man glared. "I'm the best superhero in the universe! That's what Atticus created me for!"

"Ah, did I forget to mention that genie magic can overpower superheroes?" Genie smiled nervously.

"It can what?" Super Power Man deadpanned.

"Oh, yes." Jafar smirked as he grabbed the imaginary superhero with his right hand.

"Let! Go!" Super Power Man demanded.

"I'm afraid I won't, you both are only second rate compared to me, now to deal with you all before Aladdin and Atticus suffer." Jafar smirked.

Super Power Man began to get free.

"Ah, ah, ah~" Jafar smirked as he then sent Super Power Man into the dungeon with Genie and Abu.

"You can't do this to me, I'm a superhero!" Super Power Man called out before was soon placed in a cage and where the cage was made out of Kryptonite.

"That was invigorating," Jafar replied. "Come, Abis Mal, we have other lives to ruin."

"You'll never get away with this!" Doc Croc glared.

"Oh, we'll just see about that then." Jafar laughed before walking off with his new master.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile...

"Sultan... Look... I'm sorry for not telling you about Iago," Aladdin told the man as they skipped stones together in the river. "But... I just thought I saw some good in him. Like you saw some good in a street rat."

Atticus nodded as he knelt by the river and cupped some water in his hands before washing his face a little. "Besides, Iago deserves a chance." He then said.

"The good I saw in a... Well, oh, yes, l... I suppose," The Sultan replied. "Well said, my boys! Oh, Aladdin, you'll be a fine vizier!"

"I hope someday I can make James proud like that... If Mo wants to marry me, of course." Atticus blushed to himself.

"I'm sure that he will, my dear boy." The Sultan smiled.

"I really love Mo..." Atticus sighed. "More than words can say... I've never had a real love of my life until I met her."

"Really?" The Sultan, Aladdin, and Iago asked out of surprise.

"Really..." Atticus replied.

"Didn't you ever like a girl like that before you even met Mo?" Iago asked curiously.

"Nope," Atticus shook his head. "Before Mo, I only knew Cherry, and I only thought of her as a sister I never had."

"Wow..." Iago blinked.

"I felt so different once I first saw Mo... I can't describe it, but I felt like my heart was racing, my hands were sweating, I felt hungry, but at the same time I was full, it was just really odd." Atticus continued.

"Whoa." Iago said.

"Anyway, this was a great idea, Iago," Aladdin smiled. "Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks." Atticus added.

"Oh, don't thank me..." Iago replied. "Really..."

"Why?" Atticus asked.

Before anything else could be said, mysterious men soon rode in with their horses and suddenly made everything dark and scary as they came for The Sultan. Carpet flew down and put his tassel up to halt them only to be trampled by the horses.

"Ooh, that had to hurt." Atticus winced.

"Abis Mal?!" Aladdin looked shocked to see his newest enemy involved in this chaos.

One of the men soon came up from the pink smoke and grabbed a hold of The Sultan. Iago looked nervous to Aladdin and Atticus.

"Iago, you planned this?" Atticus asked.

"You traitor!" Aladdin glared at the parrot.

"Traitor is such a strong word!" Iago yelped.

"Boys, help!" The Sultan cried out as he was being held captive.

"We're coming, Your Highness!" Atticus told him.

Aladdin and Atticus rode on Carpet together and soon flew after The Sultan to save him.

"Look, they're trapped on the cliff!" Aladdin smirked as the mysterious men kept escaping only to come to a stop by the waterfall. "When they stop, we'll--"

To everyone's surprise, the men on their horses soon jumped off the cliff into the waterfall and their horses appeared to grow bat wings.

"I did not see that coming." Atticus said.

"Abis Mal knows magic?" Aladdin asked out of shock.

"But how?" Atticus asked.

Aladdin and Atticus flew after the Sultan and soon saved him.

"What?!" Abis Mal's eyes widened. "Get him! Get The Sultan!"

The men with Abis Mal soon did as said.

"Hang on, Sultan, this is where we lose him!" Aladdin assured the elder royal man.

"Who are these creeps?" Atticus muttered about Abis Mal's new henchmen. "Whoever they are, they mean business."

One of the men held out his sword and zapped the water, creating a whirlpool to take The Sultan down. The whirlpool soon grabbed the Sultan and brought him down into the water.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped.

"SULTAN!" Aladdin cried out. "We have to go back, Carpet!"

"Hang on, Mr. Sultan, we're coming!" Atticus proclaimed.

The boys reached into the water tornado only to fall off Carpet and fall into the rushing river waters about to go down the waterfall. Atticus soon used his magic and where the two of them teleported. Jafar didn't interfere with the saving right now.

"What're you doing?!" Abis Mal glared slightly. "Are you nuts?! You saved them! It's supposed to be a pushy little smear on the rocks--"

"LOOK, YOU LITTLE--!" Jafar glared as he soon made the bad guys disappear while grabbing him. "I mean... My dear Abis Mal... If you remember the plan, it is not yet time for the boys to meet their end."

"I knew that." Abis Mal muttered.

"Soon, our revenge will be complete and you shall have your third wish." Jafar told his new master.

"Oh, my little wish~" Abis Mal beamed.

"And you, Iago!" Jafar called to his ex-sidekick. "You have done well."

"Please... Don't mention it." Iago replied in guilt.

They soon flew off back to Agrabah.

Meanwhile...

"Where did we go?" Atticus wondered. "This isn't Agrabah... Oh, well, at least we're safe..."

Aladdin soon coughed and woke up.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're okay." Atticus told his friend.

"Where are we?" Aladdin asked.

"I'm not sure, I tried to teleport us away from the waterfall, I guess it worked too well." Atticus replied.

"Well, we better get to Agrabah." Aladdin suggested.

"Come on, I think I know the way from here," Atticus replied. "I'm a pretty good tracker for a human."

Aladdin and Atticus walked off together. It was getting darker and darker and it was soon night time.

In the dungeon of the palace...

"Jafar, you fiend!" The Sultan glared as he was locked up against the cold stone wall. "I should have known that this was your treachery!"

Jafar soon took the Sultan's turban. Iago could only look away in shame and guilt.

"Jafar, this rug won't cooperate!" Abis Mal complained as he tried to restrain the magic carpet.

Carpet soon got free from Abis Mal. It was about to fly away through the high window at the top only for Jafar to use magic against it, chaining it up like a prisoner. Abu sadly bowed his head for Carpet as he sat beside the jarred up Genie.

"You'll never get away with this, Jafar!" Yoyo glared. "And why did you need the Sultan's hat?"

"Oh, you shall soon see, you little rodent." Jafar smirked as he took out a dagger and soon sliced up the Sultan's turban.

"Heeeey, that was a nice hat!" Abis Mal pouted. "I could've worn that hat!"

"We need this for our plan." Jafar smirked as he took the ripped up hat.

"Oh, p-p-p-please, what could you need the Sultan's Turban hat slashed to make it look like he's dead?" Doc Croc asked.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan." Jafar smirked.

"Couldn't we use another hat for the plan?" Abis Mal pouted.

Cherry poked her head out to see the others as she was trying to hide away from all of this chaos.

"Ah, Cherry, just in time." Jafar smirked.

"Yay me..." Cherry replied weakly, sounding more faint and less interested than a very soft and quiet Fluttershy.

"Cherry! Quick, get us free!" Casper told her.

"I'd love to." Cherry replied.

"Well, would ya?" Drell asked her. "I know you're lazy, but--"

"Well... I'm on the side of evil now." Cherry replied.

"What?!" The group asked out of shock.

Cherry smiled nervously in response.

"Why you dirty little snake!" Drell glared as he looked more violent than he had ever been, but he couldn't use any magic against her due to being restrained from it thanks to Jafar. "If I had my powers, I'd banish you to Saturn!"

"Now, now, Drell; I'm sure she has a reason." Hilda said.

Cherry hid behind the table nervously since Drell being angry scared her more than anything else in the world.

Outside the palace...

"Come on, Aladdin..." Atticus said while panting only slightly. "Just a few more steps..."

Aladdin panted as he joined Atticus at the top while Razoul was at the front doors.

'Good, Razoul is here; we can tell him everything.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Razoul, the Sultan's been--" Aladdin began.

"Seize them!" Razoul demanded as the other guards came to grab Atticus and Aladdin. "You two are under arrest for the murder of The Sultan!"

"What?!" Atticus glared.

"NO!" Aladdin yelped.

"We can explain!" Atticus cried out as they were taken away to be locked up. "We didn't kill the Sultan!"

They were soon being interrogated by Razoul since he was the lead guard. Atticus and Aladdin soon told him everything, but it sounded strange out of context.

"And then he went over the waterfall, eh?" Razoul scoffed. "HA! How did you two survive?"

"I teleported us to safety." Atticus said.

"How very convenient." Razoul crossed his arms.

"It's the truth!" Aladdin glared. "Why won't you believe us?!"

"I know you're both lying." Jasmine's voice replied.

"We both know." Mo's voice added.

"Girls?" Aladdin and Atticus asked.

"We found this in your room," Jasmine replied as she showed her father's torn up hat. "My father's turban, slashed!"

"You can't think--" Aladdin said to her.

"I thought you loved me!" Jasmine cried out. "But now I see all you wanted to do was rule Agrabah!"

"Jasmine, of course he loves you!" Atticus told her.

"You were even in on it!" Mo glared.

"Mo, you know I would never wanna hurt anyone!" Atticus told his girlfriend. "I love you more than anything!...Except for maybe my mother's steak, but you know I would never hurt someone I truly care about!"

"I thought you would never hurt anyone, but I was wrong." Mo said.

"Mo, you know I wouldn't!" Atticus told her with wide eyes.

"They shall both die at dawn!" Jasmine told Razoul before running upstairs with Mo. "For the murder of my father!"

"Girls, please!" Atticus and Aladdin begged only to be shut out.

'S-She didn't believe me.' Atticus thought to himself.

Razoul grinned to both Atticus and Aladdin as he was going to enjoy this.

Jasmine and Mo soon came into the dungeon just as another Jasmine and Mo were being locked up by Abis Mal. Soon, Jasmine and Mo that entered the dungeon changed into Jafar and Cherry.

"Ugh, I feel so dirty..." Cherry groaned to herself. "Someone please put me out of my misery."

"I will..." Drell glared as he shook his fists.

"Jafar, you are by far the worst person on the face of the planet!" Mo glared.

"Why thank you~" Jafar smirked. "You both should've seen the looks on Atticus and Aladdin's face when Princess Jasmine and you sentenced them to death."

Jasmine gasped and bowed her head out of anguish.

"You didn't!" Mo cried out. "You can't kill Atticus!"

"Oh, but I can with a little magic." Jafar smirked.

"No!" Mo frowned as she looked a little sick to her stomach right now.

'I'm sorry, Mo.' Cherry said in her mind to her cousin as she felt bad for her and Jasmine right now.

"Oh, yes!" Abis Mal grinned excitedly. "And then I get my wish?"

"Yes, and then you get your wish." Jafar replied out of annoyance.

"He's annoying you, right?" Drell smirked.

"Shut up, you!" Jafar glared at the warlock.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." Drell smirked innocently.

"Iago, I swear one day you will pay for this!" Jasmine threatened Iago.

"Trust me, he did not want to do this." Cherry said.

"And I take it you don't either?" Drell asked.

Cherry sniffled since her best friend was now going to die because of her before she cried her eyes out. "NOOO!!!"

"So, then Jafar forced you two to do this." Drell said.

"I'm sorry!" Cherry cried out and fell to her knees. "Drell, this is all my fault! I got involved just because of dumb luck, I'm sorry!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's okay," Drell told her. "Uh, don't cry, Cherry... Wow, I can't believe you're crying..."

"It's because Atticus is going to die because of me!" Cherry replied.

"Losing him really hurts you?" Drell frowned.

"Drell, I'm sorry!" Cherry curled up in a ball. "I know you love Atticus like a son, but you don't understand, without Atticus, I have nothing! Before Atticus came into my life, it was just me and a bunch of books! I never even talked to anybody!"

"I don't think I've seen Cherry cry before." Hilda told her husband.

"And why do I feel a song coming on explaining her life before Atticus?" Drell asked.

"Should I?" Cherry asked wearily.

"If you think that's best." Hilda told her since Cherry was obviously in deep pain.

"Well, alright then." Cherry said.

Drell and Hilda looked to each other before looking to Cherry as she walked off a little in depression.

"I gave you my heart and then you turned around~" Cherry softly sang.

"The secrets that we shared, the moments that you cared~" Atticus sang back as he appeared in a floating head bubble beside her sad singing.

"I gave you my heart and then you turned around~" Cherry sang.

"We'd go skipping in the park, proof-reading your poetry after dark~" Atticus sang back.

"This sounds like My Little Pony, but not My Little Pony." Drell commented.

"I gave you my heart and then you turned around~" Cherry continued.

"Your depressing melodies, Our suppressing fantasies~" Atticus sang back.

"I gave you my heart and then you turned arooooooound~" Cherry sang at first before the music got quick and she went back into her childhood memories of sitting alone in her room with a book before she started to sound like an obsessed stalker to Atticus. "I always wanted my own friend, And then he showed up at my door, I didn't question where he came from, I wasn't lonely anymore, Soon, we did everything together, He taught me how to fly a kite, I watched him grow into a man, I watched him sleep in bed at night, It's not creepy~"

"I think this sounds like one of those songs that kids make up on YouTube." Mo said.

"But then we found out he was a Wiccan, Almost like a witch, but not, But now that everybody loves him, I'm just a face out in the crowd, I threw myself into my stories, to have the world in my control, I vaporized the competition, Nobody understands me, It's not evil~" Cherry continued.

"Yep, definitely one of those songs." Casper said.

"That's disturbing." Drell commented.

"I gave you my heart and then you turned around~" Cherry and Atticus sang.

"Romantic sibling dreams, they never came to be~" Cherry sang solo.

"I gave you my heart and then you turned around~" Cherry and Atticus sang.

"Did she just say romantic sibling dreams?" Yoyo asked.

"Make it stop!" Drell begged before hitting the floor. "I thought I was cruel with torture, but after years of torment, Cherry's gotten even! Cherry, please, make this song end!"

"Just take it from me, I know you'll come around~" Cherry sang.

"Through the law forbids it, this is kismet~" Cherry and Atticus sang together.

"Say 'I do' and seal our souls together~" Cherry sang.

"Voulez-vous, our friendship will last forever~" Atticus sang back.

"Since we're best friends, it'll be okay~" Cherry and Atticus sang together.

"So different now from what it seemed, now Jafar has killed the dream I dreamed~" Cherry finished before bowing her head.

"Finally!" Drell cried.

Hilda came up beside Cherry with her hand on the perky goth's shoulder. "That was the creepiest thing I've ever heard."


	7. Chapter 7

"Such spirits you both have." Jafar mocked Jasmine and Mo.

Mo growled like a guard dog and even bit his hand, and where no matter how many times he told her to let go, she didn't. Hilda cupped her mouth as she tried to hide a giggle.

"LET GO!" Jafar glared at Mo.

Mo glared back as she growled louder, sounding more like a dog than a person right now.

"I SAID LET GO!" Jafar glared as he tried to get his hand free.

Mo soon let go with a deep scowl. 

"I think I'm bleeding." Jafar winced slightly as he looked to his finger that had been bitten.

"Remind me never to make her angry." Drell said to Hilda.

Hilda nodded back to her husband.

"Ah, Iago," Jafar glared to his ex-sidekick. "You've betrayed me and aligned yourself with my enemies."

"SHUT UP!" Cherry snapped. "I don't want you to talk anymore because you're having my best friend killed."

"What she said!" Iago added.

Cherry then bowed her head.

"Oh, poor dear..." Hilda frowned to the perky goth. 

"Aw, come on, Cherry, Atticus won't die..." Drell told her, though he wasn't the best at cheering people up due to the kind of person he was. "Please... Shut up and stop crying..."

Cherry glared at him and soon cried anyway since that made it worse.

"Drell!" Hilda scolded.

"What?" Drell asked.

"That's not soothing..." Hilda told Drell.

"Well, how am I supposed to be soft?" Drell shrugged in defense. "I'm all about cold iron!"

"It's true." Cherry said.

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but don't worry about Atticus, he'll be fine." Drell promised her.

"Oh, sure." Jafar smirked.

Drell merely glared at the former royal vizier. Things looked bad for everyone.

Later...

Atticus kept trying to break him and Aladdin out of their cell as it was getting closer and closer to dawn which would mean they would both be executed, but he couldn't seem to be able to break out due to what happened. 

"Can't you get us out?" Aladdin asked Atticus.

"I can't..." Atticus sighed. "I hate to, but... I give up."

The door soon slammed open as Razoul grinned in excitement. "Dawn."

"Of course." Atticus sighed.

Atticus and Aladdin were both in handcuffs and were being walked around for their upcoming death sentences.

Mo looked as sad as Pocahontas did when John Smith was going to be killed by her father before she went to save him.

"We have to do something." Casper said.

"What can we do?" Cherry sulked. "We're all doomed."

Iago began to try to get Genie free.

"We're just all stuck, Genie is bottled up and Super Power Man is trapped in Kryptonite," Cherry sighed as Iago tried and tried only to fail miserably. "We're just stuck where we are, and--WILL YOU STOP THAT?! WHat are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Iago glared as he could only fail right now. "I'm trying to free the chump genie so he can save your chump friend!"

"Then you'd need to smash him free by dropping him from up in the air." Yoyo said.

"Yeah, lift him higher!" Mo added. "You can do it!"

Iago nodded as he then tried to do just that, though since he wasn't that strong, it wasn't easy. 

"Come on, Iago!" Drell told the parrot.

Atticus and Aladdin hung their heads as the guards continued to walk with them. One man was sharpening a sword for Razoul and allowed him to have it after it was sharp enough.

"Of course he gets to execute us." Atticus said.

Razoul took the sword and tried it out on a piece of wood which split it in two instantly. Atticus and Aladdin merely bore grim expressions since this was the end for them both.

And as for Iago, he was soon starting to get exhausted. 

Drell drummed his fingers on the floor as he lay down in boredom. "Cherry, go help him."

"Uh, Cherry's gone, Drell," Hilda told him. "She and Jafar left to have 'Jasmine and Mo' say goodbye."

"What?" Drell looked over. "Augh! The one time she's useful!"

"Iago, you have to try harder!" Mo told the parrot.

"Sure... No problem..." Iago groaned while trying to catch his breath.

"If only Super Power Man was free." Casper said.

Aladdin and Atticus were both placed into stocks before Razoul lifted the sword to chop their heads off.

"Wait!" Mo and Jasmine's voices said before they soon came in front of Atticus and Aladdin.

"Girls!" Atticus and Aladdin smiled.

"I knew you girls wouldn't go through with this." Aladdin smiled happily.

"We just wanted to say goodbye," Jasmine replied before Jafar's face was briefly shown before going back to Jasmine's face. "Street rat!"

"Jafar!" Atticus glared.

"It's Jaf--" Aladdin called out only to be muffled by the bag with Atticus.

"I can't believe you made me do that!" Mo complained in Cherry's voice as she walked down with the fake Jasmine down the steps. 

"SILENCE!" Jasmine hissed in Jafar's voice.

Hilda bit her nails as Iago tried to fly up to the ceiling and soon let go of Genie which was enough to release him. Genie soon zipped out from rescue and then zipped over to free Super Power Man and they both then went to save Aladdin and Atticus just in time before Razoul lowered the sword to slice their heads off, and where soon enough, everyone was free.

"Oh, Atticus, thank goodness you're okay," Drell smiled. "I was so worried."

"Where have you all been?" Atticus asked.

"We were locked up because of Jafar and Abis Mal." Mo pouted as she hugged Atticus with tears in her eyes.

Atticus soon hugged her back.

"Oh-ho, and everybody's safe and sound." Genie smiled.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine beamed before hugging the boy of her dreams and he hugged her back.

Abu chattered and he soon joined Aladdin and Jasmine in the hug.

"You won't believe who helped us." Casper said.

"Who?" Atticus asked.

"Hello..." Iago smiled nervously as he hid behind Jasmine.

"Iago?!" Atticus glared.

"Easy, easy." Patch said.

"You set us up!" Aladdin glared. "How dare you show your face? You're nothing but a--"

Patch bit onto Atticus's pant leg and growled slightly to make him stop.

"What is it, Patch?" Atticus asked.

"Iago helped rescue us." Patch muffled.

"He did what now?" Atticus asked.

"It's true," Jasmine added. "He didn't have to, but he did."

"Especially since I was stuck with a nasty case of Kryptonite." Super Power Man added.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Please note: Did not have to, but did," Iago smiled nervously. "NOW WE SHOULD BE FLEEING FOR OUR LIVES IF YOU DON'T MIND!"

"No!" Aladdin told him. "We have to stop Jafar."

"Together!" Yoyo and Doc Croc added in unison.

"But how?" Mo frowned. "He's so powerful."

"His lamp," Genie told them all. "You destroy Jafar's lamp, you destroy Jafar."

"And that's easier said than done." Casper said.

"Wait," Atticus said before looking around. "Where's Cherry?"

"With Jafar." Iago said.

"Well, we'll save her and destroy Jafar's lamp." Aladdin decided.

"Reality check," Iago caught his attention. "Jafar is large AND IN CHARGE!"

"I hate to say it, but he's right." Super Power Man said.

"Why, yes," The Sultan even agreed. "There's no telling much of what Jafar will do to Agrabah. We have a responsibility!" 

"Maybe you do, but I don't!" Iago glared. "I'm only responsible for me, myself, and nobody!"

"Then please get to safety." Atticus said.

"You've done enough," Mo added. "Thanks. Come on, guys."

Everyone soon gathered together on Carpet or other ways to face Jafar while leaving Iago all alone.

"Hey, I did my good deed!" Iago yelled out. "I don't owe you a thing! You hear me?!"

No one seemed to answer him.

"Not a thing." Iago muttered before flying off.

"I have a feeling he'll be back." Patch said.

"I feel like you might be right, boy." Atticus agreed with his dog as they flew off to the palace.

Meanwhile in the throne room...

Jafar was laughing in victory. "Now that my revenge is complete there is one little matter left to resolve."

"Yes!" Abis Mal grinned. "The wish!"

"How did I even get in here?" Cherry groaned as she was shrunk down in size and stuck in a jar. "Let me out of here!"

Jafar put his finger on one of the air holes on the lid.

"Oh, that's not cool." Cherry glared.

"Silence, or else I'll make the jar airless." Jafar threatened.

Cherry soon coughed and fell to the bottom of the jar. "Okay, okay, you win!"

Jafar soon let go so that she could breathe for right now before glancing to Abis Mal with beady red eyes. "Ah, your wish... You will wish me free of this wretched lamp!"

"No, my wish!" Abis Mal pouted to him like a stubborn child. "You got what you wanted! Now it's my turn!"

"He's right, you know." Cherry said.

Jafar glared to her before glaring back at Abis Mal. "But you don't need to waste your third wish," he told him. "You want the sunken treasure of Coeur du Mer? It's yours!" He then summoned the treasure to appear which was the sunken ship that landed in a huge pile of gold coins.

Abis Mal laughed as he soon ran toward the ship in happiness and excitement. Genie disguised himself as the mermaid bust up front, looking like Ariel before he couldn't reach the lamp and soon came back to the others that he couldn't reach the lamp from where he had hid. 

"The seven deadly sins," Cherry sat down with a book to occupy herself. "Meliodas, Diane, Ban, King, Gowther, Merlin, Escanor... Unbeknownst to even most of its members, the Seven Deadly Sins were formed for the expressed purpose of defeating the Demon Clan's Ten Commandments. The king of Liones had a premonition through his power Vision, that they would become the kingdom's protectors. Hearing this, both Meliodas and Merlin (who was only known to Meliodas at the time) took it upon themselves to find the other five, in order to crush the Ten Commandments, should they ever be revived."

"There's Cherry." Atticus spotted his best friend in the jar.

"Whoa." Mo said.

Jafar summoned more treasures for Abis Mal, using his magic.

"Ooh, I've always wanted one of those!" Abis Mal grinned as he set the lamp down before going toward the large red diamond. "Nice! More! MORE!"

"You should have seen this coming." Cherry said to Jafar.

Jafar rolled his eyes as he sent out more treasures for Abis Mal. Genie soon stretched his arm out to grab Jafar's lamp from the throne while Cherry sulked in her jar with her manga. Unfortunately for him, his hand got stopped by one of the incoming treasures.

"Oh, dear!" The Sultan gasped before his daughter pulled him back.

"Now, if it's obscenely excessive enough perhaps you'd care to grant my freedom." Jafar grinned to Abis Mal. 

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, right," Abis Mal replied before he set down his red diamond. "Wish you were free. Sure thing, yeah. I wish for Jafar to be--"

Everyone looked in suspense and worry.

"Wait... How do I know that these things won't disappear once I set you free?" Abis Mal smirked to Jafar. 

"The more pressing question is how will you stay alive if you don't?!" Jafar glared.

"So, if you want to live, you'll do as he says." Cherry advised.

"But you said genies can't kill!" Abis Mal told Jafar. "You said that!"

"You'd be surprised what you can live through." Jafar scoffed.

Cherry saw Abu coming and gestured for him to come quickly since Abis Mal was talking with Jafar right now.

Unfortunately, Jafar soon noticed the monkey. "WHAT?!"

Abis Mal looked down and then glared as he kept the lamp away from Abu. "Hey!"

"I'll take that!" Aladdin glared as he grabbed the lamp.

Atticus soon saved Cherry.

"Hey, Atticus, you got food?" Cherry asked.

Atticus smiled to her.

"You two, still alive?!" Jafar replied before summoning a fireball. "NO!!!"

"Oh, no, you don't." Super Power Man said as he blew out the fireball.

"Oh, great, it's you." Jafar glared.

"Same to you, buddy." Super Power Man glared back.

Atticus soon opened the jar, setting Cherry free before they ran off with the lamp. Cherry jumped out of the lamp and gasped as she flopped on the floor. Atticus took Cherry's hand and ran with her as they had the lamp. Jafar soon shot another fireball at them.

"Look out!" Atticus told Cherry before keeping her safe.

Cherry soon got out of his grip and jumped back while he ducked down. The lamp was soon out of all their grasp.

"Cherry, you dropped the lamp!" Drell glared.

"I didn't do anything!" Cherry glared back. "Stop blaming me for your problems!"

"Quick, we have to get the lamp." Hilda told them.

Patch ran as quick as he could before picking up the lamp in his mouth.

"Ugh, now it's covered in dog slobber." Cherry groaned.

Patch rushed back to the others as Jafar threw fireballs at him and he jumped up and dodged them like a super dog.

"Wahoo!" Casper cheered. "Yeah, Patch!"

Patch then put them lamp down and panted.

"Good boy!" Atticus smiled and gave him a dog biscuit from his pocket.

Patch then ate the biscuit before growling at Jafar.

"Now, to destroy this lamp." Atticus said.

Patch nodded. Atticus picked up the lamp and soon flew up high in the sky. Cherry and Patch looked way up at him.

Atticus was soon in outer space and out of Earth before dropping the lamp. "Oops~"

Jafar soon became enraged as he grew to his giant genie form. Drell glared up at Jafar as Atticus came back down.

"Did it break?" Atticus asked.

"Not even close!" Drell glared.

"Where did it land?" Atticus asked.

Drell deadpanned and pointed up to a tree.

"Aren't you gonna go get it?" Atticus asked.

"You want me to climb up a tree?" Drell glared before laughing. "Oh, very funny... Cherry, go get the lamp."

"I can't climb trees!" Cherry told him. 

Drell picked her up and soon threw her into the tree. "Time to start learning!"

"WHY ME?!" Cherry yelped as she was sent flying before she soon crashed into the tree.

"Find the lamp and destroy it!" Drell told Cherry.

"Gee, I wondered why you put me in here!" Cherry deadpanned, and she soon started to climb to the lamp.

"Cherry, just dont' think about falling!" Drell called out. "Or plummeting! Or gravity! Or losing your balance, especially how sweaty your hands are or your fear of heights!" 

"Why is he in charge again?" Cherry groaned to herself as she was stuck trying to get the lamp, only now being inches away from it. "Almost got it..." she then reached out.

The lamp soon fell down.

"NO!" Cherry groaned before she fell from the branch and held onto it as she dangled from the branch as the ground broke apart and there was burning lava shown below. "Uh, a little help?"

Atticus soon helped her down from the tree.

"Thanks." Cherry told him.

"You okay?" Atticus asked.

"I guess I'll live," Cherry replied. "Did I ever mention that my life flashes before my eyes every time Drell touches me?"

"No." Atticus said.

"Well, it does." Cherry replied.

Casper ran as fast as he could and took the lamp next before he yelped and nearly fell over the edge. "Whoa, I do not wanna become a ghost again!"

Super Power Man soon flew in and saved him.

"Thanks, Super Power Man." Casper smiled.

Jafar reached out for his lamp and yelled out.

"HEY, JAFAR, SHUT UP!" Iago's voice yelled out before he came toward his old partner of evil.

Jafar soon ducked, causing Iago to miss his head.

"Iago, look out!" Hilda cried out to the parrot.

Iago kept flying anyway, but he was soon zapped by a fire blast from Jafar due to being a traitor to him now.

"He actually came back." Doc Croc and Yoyo blinked in shock about Iago.

Super Power Man soon caught Iago and where Casper let the lamp fall into the lava. 

"Thanks." Iago told Super Power Man before coughing weakly.

"It's okay, I got you." Super Power Man soothed the parrot.

"MY LAMP!" Jafar yelled out. "NOOOOOO!!!!"

"Yes!" Drell smirked as the lamp began to melt. "Melt! MELT!"

"Such violence." Hilda moaned.

And so, with the lamp defeated, so was Jafar.

"Thank goodness!" Cherry said. "I hope we never see that goon again!"

"Oh, we won't." Drell promised.

"Good." Cherry replied.

"He'll just be on the Isle of the Lost where all the villains go." Drell said.

"G--Wait, what?" Cherry asked.

"Good job, everyone," Drell changed the subject. "We defeated Jafar!...Again!"

"Wahoo!" Yoyo smiled.

"I'm a little worried about Iago though," Casper frowned. "I thought a genie couldn't kill him."

Iago soon coughed as he regained consciousness. "You'd be surprised what you can live through..." he then wearily told the others, revealing that he was still alive.

"Whew." Mo sighed.

"All right!" Aladdin cheered since Iago was alive.

"Yay, Iago, you're our new friend now!" Casper beamed as he hugged the parrot.

They all soon returned to the palace as this was becoming a happy ending for everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

"And so, the bird lived happily ever after," Iago smiled as he was in bandages and placed on a pillow. "Wallowing in luxury, as Aladdin's palace pal!"

"Yep." Mo nodded.

"Now, my dear boy," The Sultan smiled to Aladdin. "Or should I say my new vizier?"

Aladdin looked surprised.

"SAY IT!" Iago told Aladdin.

"Sultan, I'm very honored, but--" Aladdin began.

"But?!" Iago replied. "Why but? BUT IS SUCH A STRONG WORD!"

Super Power Man simply shut Iago's beak.

"Thank you." Casper told his new imaginary friend.

Abu chattered angrily until Carpet took him away.

"I can't be your vizier." Aladdin told the Sultan.

"Sultan, the boy's talkin' crazy talk!" Iago flew toward the elderly royal man, grabbing him by his shirt. "Don't listen!" he then flew back toward Aladdin as Super Power Man tried to get him again. "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!"

"The world." Aladdin smiled.

"As in exploring it?" Mo guessed.

"I suppose you could say that, I really wanna see the world," Aladdin smiled to Mo. "I can't just stay in the palace, there's just too much to do. Too much to see!"

"And what about you, Princess Jasmine?" Doc Croc asked.

"I'm going to see the world too." Jasmine smiled as she stood beside Aladdin.

"Awesome." Yoyo smiled back to her.

"Okay, that's it!" Iago snapped. "The madness is spreading! Crazy talk! Why do I keep getting hooked up with these warped people? Shouldn't somebody ask what the brave parrot wants to do?"

"Rajah, if you would...?" Casper prompted.

Rajah snarled and soon pounced down Iago, putting him under his paws. Iago muffled and struggled.

"Thank you." Casper smirked.

Rajah nodded with a smirk back.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Drell told the others.

"But what about Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding?" Mo asked only for her mouth to be covered.

"If you be a good little girl, maybe next time." Drell smirked as he covered her mouth.

"Okay." Mo muffled.

"Now, it's time to go home," Cherry said. "Yoyo, Doc Croc, get that book thingamajig."

"Simsala! Simsala! Simsala Grimm!" Yoyo and Doc Croc called out.

"I don't know what that means, but okay." Cherry replied.

The book soon appeared to take them all back.

"All right, everyone, time to go." Drell said.

"Is that a dragon egg in your pocket?" Cherry asked.

Drell looked to her and soon hid away the egg. "What dragon egg?"

The egg soon seemed to shake before it hatched to show a purple male dragon.

"Aw, shoot..." Drell groaned. "I was hoping this little guy would wait until The Dragon Games at Ever After High."

"Aw!" Everyone smiled.

The purple male dragon opened its eyes and where it was soon looking at Atticus.

"Um, hello there..." Atticus smiled to the dragon. "What's his name, Drell?"

"His name's Spyro," Drell replied nervously. "I borrowed him for the Dragon Games."

Spyro soon walked over to Atticus, looking up to him as a father figure.

"Hi, Spyro," Atticus smiled. "I'm Atticus."

Spyro soon nuzzled up to him.

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

"He seems to think you're his father." Drell said.

"Oh, it's so cute," Hilda cooed. "Being a father..."

"Yeah..." Drell said nervously. "Well, um, time to go home."

"Can you come over?" Hilda asked as she clenched his cheeks. "Zelda's at the college for a fair and Sabrina's visiting Harvey at the Mall."

"Maybe some other time...?" Drell smiled nervously since he could tell that she wanted to have children with him.

"Drell, can I keep Spyro?" Atticus smiled as he picked up the baby male purple dragon gently.

"Oh, I don't know..." Drell replied. "A dragon is a very big responsibility. You have to feed him, clean him, take him for walks, make sure he doesn't burn the furniture..."

"Oh, please, Drell?" Atticus asked. "I promise I'll take good care of him!"

"Oh, all right." Drell smiled.

"YES!" Atticus cheered. "Can I use him for the Dragon Games?"

"That was the plan." Drell admitted. 

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

"And he can breathe more than just fire." Drell said.

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"Does he breathe electricity like the dragon in Dave the Barbarian?" Cherry smirked.

"No." Drell rolled his eyes at her.

"What does he breathe then?" Atticus asked the warlock. 

"Um, oh, wait, actually, yes, he does breathe out lightning and some blue fire that freezes his enemies and he breathes fire like any dragon." Drell said.

"Whoa, cool!" Atticus said. "Where are his parents?"

"I'm not sure, honestly," Drell replied. "I saw some thieves trying to take him in Dragon Realms, so I took him myself so he wouldn't get hurt, I knew that I had to have someone look after him in the Mortal Realm, you of course, Atticus." 

"Perfect choice." Patch smiled.

"Oh, Drell, do we get our own dragons?" Mo asked.

"We'll see when I take you guys to Ever After High," Drell replied. "I just know Spyro and Atticus will work well together." 

"He's purple, a lot like Spike." Atticus chuckled. 

"Yeah, I've noticed that." Drell said.

"Do you think they could be related?" Atticus wondered.

"Hmm.... Maybe we'll find out at the Games," Drell suggested. "I'll see you guys once the dragon is old enough. Take good care of him until then, Atticus." 

"Oh, I sure will." Atticus smiled.

"I know you will," Drell smiled back. "Now, I better get home."

"With me!" Hilda jumped into his arms.

"Uh, okay?" Drell smiled nervously. 

The two of them soon went back home.

"The Dragon Games," Atticus smiled as he soon got out a bottle of milk and gave it to Spyro, carefully feeding like like a baby. "I can't wait."

"Oh, Atticus, you look like a daddy!" Mo beamed. "That means I'm the mommy!"

"And I'm the disinterested aunt who won't ever have kids because she doesn't like them." Cherry smirked. 

"Whatever you say." Super Power Man smirked.

Cherry stuck her tongue out as Atticus took care of Spyro like a substitute dad until the upcoming Dragon Games which would take plenty of time to come, but until now...

The End


End file.
